The Legend of Sahara Lopez: Pokemon Emerald
by ShadowInferno10
Summary: They didn't expect to be taken to the pokemon world but they were. They didn't expect to gain friendship but they did. They didn't expect to fall on love but they fell. They didn't expect to be part of The Legend but they are. My first story, please read!
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

_The Prologue: The beginning:_

A young woman with lightly tanned skin, naturally dark purple hair and active golden eyes as they scanned the park the woman was walking through. Her hair reached mid-thigh: her eyes looked like melted lava about to boil over when what she was looking for was not in sight. She looked at the park again and the forest surrounding it with a cold gaze. No children where swinging on the swings, no one was sitting on the benches. It was quiet; almost too quiet. Suddenly the woman's head snapped to her left toward the forest. Her eyes flashed before she started to run toward the sound she had heard. After a good minute or two, she arrived at the edge of a clearing where a tumble was going on.

Three twenty year old boys were fighting a fifteen year old boy who looked badly injured. "Stupid little Jacob. Too bad you're damn big sister isn't here to protect you. We'd be able to give her a good beating too" taunted one of the older boys who seemed to be the leader. "Leave my big sister out of this, you bastards! You wouldn't be able to hurt my sister. She would kick your sorry asses" answered back the younger boy, Jacob. One of the lackeys went to punch Jacob who slightly flinched but the fist never made contact because someone grabbed it. "Sahara, you're here. You came" gasped out Jacob with relief. The woman turned toward her brother and smiled "Of course lil' brother. I'll always come for you. I would never leave you." Jacob tried to smile but flinched in pain. Sahara's eyes narrowed as she turned toward her little brother's attackers "You foolish boys. You dare attack my little brother?" She spoke as if they were stupid, which they were for attacking Jacob Lopez, The Sahara Lopez's younger brother.

No one in town dared even look at the orphaned brother and sister wrong because they feared the wrath of Sahara. She smiled at the group of scared males in front of her who were about to wet their pants with the smile they received. It was full of unfiltered hate and malice and gave them an extraordinary amount of unadulterated fear that chilled their hearts. Sahara pushed the bully's fist back at him unexpectedly which sent him off balance and caused him to tumble into his comrades. Sahara leapt at them with a killer look in her predatory eyes as she hit them with quick punches and kicks. In seconds the bullies were in a pile. She sighed; she had hoped for a better challenge but when she looked up she noticed Jacob had passed out. Her eyes widened in surprise as she finally got a chance to see his wounds.

He had a swollen black eye, a long yet shallow cut on his left leg that was bleeding freely and lots of bruises all over his body. Sahara gasped but quickly picked him up and started running toward town but she knew it was in vain because the town was so far away and she would never make it. Sahara tripped on something before going down hard but covered her brother's body with her own so that she absorbed most of the impact. She looked down at her brother with tears burning her eyes begging to be released but she refused.

She was done crying. She cried when her mother told her father left because of her. She cried when she realized her brother would live without a father because of her and she cried when her mother died. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. "Lil' brother…You can't leave me! Please don't do this to me. Please. Live for me. Live for yourself. You're all I have left." Sahara sobbed when she realized her little brother hadn't woken up yet. "It's my entire fault! I wish we were in a place where you were protected. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." Unbeknownst to Sahara a bright emerald green light surrounded them as she said this. Then all of the sudden it was black.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Anew

Ch. 1 Life Anew

Sahara groaned as she woke up "Where am I?" She looked around, holding her head as she recalled what happened yesterday. "Jacob" she called as she looked to her left. She left out a breath when she saw him looking completely healthy and peaceful.

A small mewl was heard from behind Sahara. She turned quickly to see a small mouse-like pokémon stood a few feet in front of her. "A pickachu, I thought they were only in videogames or something…" The pickachu stepped closer when Sahara noticed something. It was off colored. The pickachu was blue with red cheeks and black tips on its ears. The pokemon's eyes are what caught Sahara's attention the most; they were gold just like her own.

Out of nowhere, more pokémon came out of the underbrush; from bird to poison to water they ranged as they looked upon Sahara and Jacob. Sahara got up slowly as she looked at the pokémon in awe of them all. A groan alerted Sahara of her brother's awakening. She watched as he shook his head before a gasp escaped his lips as he too looked upon the gathering of pokémon and then his eyes turned toward his big sister.

By now, the shiny pickachu had walked over to Sahara and after being unsuccessful in getting her attention, had begun tugging her pant leg. When Sahara looked at the pickachu that shared her eyes, it pointed toward the forest. "Pickachu wants us to follow her. Can you walk" questioned Sahara to Jacob. Jacob tried to stand but struggled before falling in pure exhaustion. Sahara pulled Jacob onto her back before turning toward the pickachu "Take me to the nearest town." The pickachu nodded before heading into the forest while the other pokémon parted for them to go by. "Brother, rest. I shall wake you when we make it to town." Jacob nodded in agreement before settling his head on his sister's shoulder and going to sleep.

Sahara looked at her surroundings with interest "So this is the Pokémon world" she mused aloud. The pickachu stopped and turned to face her with her head tilted to the side "what" said a small, feminine voice. "What in the name of-…who said that" yelped Sahara. The pickachu crept closer to her as the feminine voice replied back "You can understand me?" Sahara just nodded her head in wonder. "Yeah I do. Where are you?" The pickachu pulled on Sahara's pant leg again and said clearly "I'm right here." Sahara looked at the pickachu with a look akin to astonishment "well that's weird. We'll discuss this more later but for now let's get Jacob checked out." The pickachu nodded before starting to lead the way again with Sahara following closely behind.

A little while later…

Sahara sighed as another nurse rushed by. The shiny pickachu sat on the chair next to her while sniffing the air curiously. Suddenly the emergency room doors slid open and a nurse with pink hair emerged. "Sahara Lopez" the nurse called. Sahara stood up swiftly "How is my brother?" The nurse had a melancholy look on her face that shattered Sahara's hope. "He's exhausted to a point where his body won't move on command and the only known antidote that could help him is a rare flower. It's found in Petalburg Woods just south of here but poison pokémon guard the flower. They're even reported to attack humans who get too close." Sahara's eyes hardened as she cursed inwardly. "I'll get that flower even if it kills me!"

Sahara ran out of the hospital and headed out of town. After she crossed a bridge and passed a flower shop she arrived at the woods. She kept running until she found herself deep in the heart of the forest. Sahara looked around as she heard a rustle to her left. A blue head popped out of the bushes. "Pickachu" muttered Sahara in shock "You followed me?" "Yep" answered pickachu "You didn't expect me to let you get yourself killed! I'm here to protect your back!" Sahara couldn't help but smile at the pokémon "Thanks pickachu!" Pickachu nodded back but suddenly went stiff.

Sahara heard rustling in the bushes along with intimidating growls. "Crap! We're surrounded" ground out Sahara. "Picka-pi" growled out the blue pokémon warningly as many Glooms appeared from the bushes. Now at least twenty poison-type Gloom had appeared and had surrounded them. "We have to battle" said pickachu to Sahara through their mental link. Sahara nodded in agreement "Okay Pickachu! Let's do it; use Thunder shock!" A huge bolt of thunder came from pickachu and hit all of the wild Gloom. Ten out of the twenty fainted instantly from the strong attack but the other ten stumbled back up.

Without warning, the Gloom shot a range of attacks at both Pickachu and Sahara. The marks hit their target as Sahara and Pickachu were hit with Toxic, Giga Drain and Frustration. They were thrown back at the force of all the attacks. A groan escaped Sahara's lips as she tried to get up. She felt blinding, white-hot pain as she gasped in agony. She was paralyzed from the Giga drain attack and bleeding heavily from the Frustration attacks. Her open wounds were also beginning to burn which meant she was poisoned also. 'Great…this is just perfect' she thought angrily. Sahara looked at Pickachu to see her in the same predicament she was in. Sahara growled at the offending Gloom "You stupid Gloom. I need to save my brother and help my friend Pickachu!" The Gloom only moved in closer to her and her pickachu. Another attack, a tackle this time, headed towards pickachu who was helpless on the ground. Sahara jumped atop of pickachu despite her own wounds and protected it from the tackle. "Stay away from Pickachu" she shouted viciously towards the gloom who suddenly looked very frightened.

Unknowingly, Sahara's eyes turned yellow with black pupils and she began glow an emerald green color. The Gloom turned around and ran off quickly after picking up their comrades. Sahara picked up Pickachu gently before stumbling in the opposite way the Gloom fled fighting off unconsciousness. Pickachu looked up at Sahara with a look akin to wonder and concern. Sahara noticed Pikachu's distress and muttered weakly "I'm okay, how are you?" Pickachu didn't believe her but nodded her head before whipping her head to their left "Go that way, Sahara!" she said through their link. Sahara nodded to Pickachu and began walking to where pickachu pointed, her feet dragging as she walked.

After a few minutes of stumbling they came across a clearing that was absolutely gorgeous. There were hundreds of brightly colored flowers that produced a magnificent scent into the air but what caught their attention the most was the fact that a large flower stood in the middle of the clearing. It seemed to give off a pleasant glow. The flower was amethyst purple petals, a bright golden center and green dots sprinkled lazily across the petals. "That must be it" though Sahara. As quickly as she could manage, she plucked the flower gingerly and headed back toward the city. Unknown to the two, purple eyes followed their movements closely.

Somewhere else

"Come on Lisa" yelled out a boy around nineteen with black hair and grass-green eyes stood facing the direction his younger sister was coming from. A girl with pink hair and mint green eyes ran up the street toward him, holding her small pink Wurmple "I'm coming, Jason!"

When the girl, Lisa, reached her older brother she stopped to catch her breath "Sorry big bro, I was training Wurmple!" The Wurmple in her arms looked at Jason before released a string shot on its unsuspecting victim. Lisa laughed at the look on his face and began walking away toward the forest "Well let's go, brother dearest." Jason growled under his breath and turned to see his younger sister's Wurmple stick its tongue out at him before she disappeared over the hill.

Jason started running toward where his sister disappeared when he heard her scream from up ahead. Jason reached his sister only to see her looking at a beautiful, young woman who was bruised and bleeding along with her injured shiny Pickachu. Jason bent in front of the woman and asked "What happened?" The woman just held out a flower "Give this…to my brother...In the hospital and help Pickachu…please." Jason nodded only to realize that the woman wasn't looked at him but at something over his shoulder. 'She's blind? Maybe she's poisoned' but before he could ask she passed out.

Jason picked up the woman bridal-style "Lisa pick up the flower and the pickachu; quickly. We have to help them." Although when Lisa went to collect the Pokémon it jumped on top of the woman, snuggled into her chest and went to sleep. "I'll take the flower then, Big brother. You carry those two." The Jason nodded in agreement before the two ran off back toward Rustboro City with haste.

The Next Day

Sahara grabbed her head as she felt a stinging pain when she moved. "Damn, that hurt." She shook off the slight pain as she looked around her "Where am I? Where is Pickachu and Jacob?!" Sahara tried to get up and was surprised when she could stand without pain "Oh my…You're awake?" gasped a nurse who just walked in to most likely check up on her wellbeing.

Sahara repeated her earlier questions to the still surprised nurse but was cut off when two blurs rushed past the nurse. Sahara was being hugged tightly around both her waist and neck "Big Sister" "Pickachu!" She was nearly in tears when she said happily "Your both okay" Pickachu nuzzled her neck and nodded but Jacob said "I can't believe you would go into that forest and risk your neck for me!" Sahara gave Jacob a serious look "Your life is ALWAYS going to go before mine and no matter what you say it will always be that way." Jacob had tears running down his face as he hugged his sister tighter "You're the most stubborn person in the world but I love you for it." Sahara and Jacob hugged but they held their arms out for Pickachu "Come on Pickachu. You're family now." Pikachu's golden eyes widened before jumping in the group hug with them.

As they pulled away two people walked into the room. "Who are you" questioned Sahara as she pulled Jacob and Pickachu closer to herself protectively. A bubbly mint-green haired girl introduced the two "I'm Lisa and this is my older brother Jason." She gestured at the handsome male behind her, who stood in the doorway "And this is Wurmple, my pokémon companion. We found you at the edge of the forest, just south of here, nearly dead!" Sahara now let go of the two she held before she stood up and bowed "Thank you for saving my younger brother's and my best friend's Pikachu's life. I'm very grateful that they survived. You also saved my life, so you have my thanks." Lisa smiled at them "Glad to help. I don't think we've properly met yet" she said to Jacob this time, who blushed at the attention from the gorgeous girl. "Um…I'm Jacob Lopez."

The doctor chose this time to walk into the room and said "Hello. Well Ms. Lopez you're lucky to alive! No one has ever escaped from the forest and getting past those rapid Glooms. You made a full recovery though." Sahara shrugged and ignored the awed siblings and added "I'm lucky I had Pickachu. She's the one who saved me." Pickachu looked at Sahara with a loving light in her eyes but Sahara continued with a hint of laughter in her voice"Anyway Lucky is my middle name." Jacob just sweat-dropped "You know what's horrible? It **IS** her middle name." Everyone in the room laughed at this and after the laughter subsided Sahara said "When can I leave?" The doctor looked at his board, looked at a few pages before announcing "You can leave right now. I'll go get some clothes for you, be back in a moment."

As the doctor left Sahara turned toward Jacob "Are you okay? Can you walk? Do you feel any pain?" Jacob just shook his head in a negative with a small smile. Sahara then turned to look at Pickachu who looked deep in thought "So Pickachu…" started Sahara with a sad look in her eyes that she tried to blink away stubbornly "Um…where should we…I mean…Do you know how to get back…home?" Sahara said the last word reluctantly as if it pained her to say so. She felt a strong connection to Pickachu and didn't want her to leave but she would understand if she did.

Sahara still felt guilty that she couldn't protect Pickachu from the Gloom. Pickachu, feeling Sahara's shame and guilt through their connection, grabbed Sahara's hand in reassurance "what are you feeling guilty for, you idiot. I don't blame you for the injuries to my person, if that's what you're worried about. It's neither of our faults'. It was our first battle together, we're still learning. Don't worry though we'll get better; together!" said Pickachu through their mental link. Sahara looked at Pickachu with pure adoration shining through her eyes and before she swept Pickachu into her arms she added out loud "Thank you for not leaving me, Pickachu!"

By now Shannon was crying silently at the heartfelt scene and Jacob was smiling with happiness. Jason still stood in the door way with a look akin to awe in his eyes and thought to himself 'This beautiful woman will do amazing things in this world. I just know it and I vow to protect her from this day forward.'

Sahara giggled as Pickachu climbed onto her shoulders "By the way I need a name" said Pickachu as a second thought to Sahara "Hmmm how about…Hasha?" Pickachu nodded happily "Champion. It's great name, very powerful. Thank you." The doctor walked into the room with a small pile of clothes, a small emerald green bag and a handful of pokeballs. "This stuff was left at the pokémon center but no one came back to claim them so you may have them. "Cool" exclaimed Sahara before shooing everyone out of the room except for Hasha and changed.

She now wore tight black leggings, a dark green mini skirt and a yellow tank top with black designs on it. Her purple hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a yellow bow. Her green bag was on her back and a black belt was tied loosely around her waist holding her newly acquired pokeballs. When she walked through the halls she was acutely away of the stares she received from people who passed by which caused her to feel slightly self conscious. Hasha snuggled into Sahara's neck to reassure her that she was there with her and Sahara, who greatly appreciated the gesture, rubbed Hasha's head.

When Sahara and Hasha emerged from the hallway a sharp intake of breath was heard causing Sahara to blush at the reaction she received from Jason. "Nice look sis!" said Jacob who seemed pleased "Yeah you look great! Doesn't she big brother?" said Lisa innocently and smirked knowingly at the look on her older brother's face as he gazed at Sahara. "Yeah you look…great" Sahara raised her eyes to look at Jason and was surprised when she saw he was staring at her with a strange expression that she couldn't fathom. "Now you look like a pokémon trainer" stated Hasha with a proud expression as she said that.

Sahara giggled before saying through their link "Thanks Hasha. Oh, I have a present for you." Hasha had a surprised look in her eyes "what? What is it?" Sahara pulled a green bandana out from her bag that had the same black designs that she had on her tank top. She tied it on Sahara's tail and asked "Do you like it?" Hasha moved her tail up and down experimentally before looking at Sahara "Like it; oh my goodness no!" Sahara's face fell but brightened up again when Hasha finished her sentence "I love it! It's so cool! Thank you Sahara!" She laughed aloud "Really that's a relief." She finished. Hasha jumped onto Sahara's shoulder as they turned toward the others "Well, we're off!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

"So you guys want to come with us on our journey?" asked Jacob in surprise. "Yeah, we started our journey last year so we can be of some help to you in your own. Also you're pretty fun to hang out with" replied Lisa. "I know I am pretty amazing aren't I?" said Sahara jokingly "So can we come?" asked Jason. "Yep…Not like I knew where we were going anyway!" Everyone anime falls at that. "You mean you didn't even know where you were heading?!" yelled Jacob. "Yeah, that's about it" laughed Sahara at the looks on their faces. "She's hopeless" muttered Lisa.

Out of know where a Poochyena ran out of the bushes. Jacob gasped "Sis may I-" but he then took notice of the pokeball in his sister's hand "Go on and catch it. You can use Hasha if you need her." Jacob looked at his sister with determination as he grabbed the pokeball and called out "I challenge you, Poochyena!" The poochyena turned toward Jacob and nodded in agreement at the challenge.

Jacob smiled as he said "Okay go Hasha, use Thunder!" Hasha jumped off Sahara's shoulder and did as Jacob bid. The poor Poochyena didn't stand a chance as the strong attack hit it. "Pokeball Go" yelled out Jacob as he threw the red and white ball out with enthusiasm at the unconscious pokémon. The ball shook before falling still. "Yeah I caught Poochyena!" "Great Job Jacob" called out Lisa as she hugged him in celebration. Jacob hugged her back but when they both noticed what happened they jumped apart, blushing. "Sorry…" muttered both younger siblings causing the older siblings to laugh. Hasha tapped Sahara's legs and when Sahara looked down Hasha opened her arms to be held. Sahara giggled at the adorable sight as she picked Hasha up gently "You did a great job Hasha! A one hit KO! I'm so proud of you!" Hasha was glowing with pride as she heard Sahara's compliments. Jacob by now had picked up Poochyena's pokeball and they continued down the path.

"Okay so right now we're on Route 116 and the end of it links to a tunnel that runs into Verdanturf Town." Sahara nodded when suddenly a scream pierced the air. Sahara took off toward the sound as the others followed closely behind. They arrived at the mouth of a tunnel which was crowded with construction workers who shifted with worry.

"What happened?" called out Sahara in a voice people felt compelled to answer. "A man in blue ran into the tunnel with a captive Wingull and the tunnel collapsed when they disappeared inside. We also know that there is a young couple in there who raise cave pokémon still inside." Sahara nodded in thanks as she handed Hasha over to Jacob and before anyone could stop her she sprinted into the crowd toward the tunnel.

"No! Sahara stop!" yelled Jason but she was gone and the construction workers wouldn't let them pass. Sahara glanced at the caved in tunnel before smirking at the gap in the rocks that wasn't visible to the crowd. As she went through she didn't notice something else follow her inside. "Help! Help us!" called out voices from the dark. Sahara sprinted to where she heard the voices come from until she came across a young couple in their mid-twenties and an unconscious man in blue with a Wingull on his head. "I'm here to help. Stop yelling or you'll make it cave in again. Now gather your pokémon and leave." ordered Sahara and she watched as the couple called out softly "Golbats, Zubats, and Whismur. Come on out." The said pokémon clambered out from their hiding spots and followed the couple to where Sahara pointed; back toward the cave entrance. "Go that way and you'll find a hole in the rocks that you can all fit through. Bring the Wingull and I will get the Grunt." The couple thanked Sahara hurriedly before leaving.

When Sahara picked up the man and slid him onto her back she heard a loud screech from above. An Aerodactyl came swooping down to attack Sahara or so she thought but it flew past her to something behind her. A growl was heard as a Bagon emerged from the shadows to face the flying pokémon who hovered above. Sahara noticed that the pokemon's eyes where off colored; the Bagon's eyes where a strange purple and the Aerodactyl's where bright pink. It was too dark to tell distinctly their body color. Sahara shook off her thoughts when she saw Aerodactyl let out another screech and attack again with a body slam. The Bagon let a green blast of fire escape from its mouth at the approaching Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl didn't have time to dodge and took the attack head on but quickly shook it off as it shoot a hyper beam back at Bagon. It struck Bagon with a force enough for it to hit the wall behind it but it too shook the attack off and got ready for one of its own.

Sahara gasped when she noticed rocks falling from the ceiling "Stop you're going to hurt yourselves!" yelled out Sahara desperately in an effort to stop the pokémon. They both ignored her as they continued their heated battle in an effort to beat the other. Sahara growled in frustration as she noticed a large amount of boulders broke off from the ceiling and where going to slam into the oblivious pokémon. Sahara did the only thing she could think to do at that moment. She pulled out two pokeballs and threw them as hard as she could at the pokémon as she began running to the pokeballs and snatched them out of the air and before they could even stop shaking she took off toward the exit with the Aqua Grunt on her shoulder and pokeballs in her hands.

Sahara gasped in exhaustion as she struggled to dodge the falling boulders, carry a male Aqua Grunt on her shoulder and hold two pokeballs at once. She noticed a small light just fifty feet in front of her as she tried to pick up her pace. The rocks started falling even more frequently as she got closer to the bright light and she was getting tired but she refused to give up knowing there where lives relying on her. With a final burst of speed, Sahara jumped through the hole just as a giant rock closed it up behind her.

When Sahara came too she looked around to realize that she was surrounded by people "What the-?" she breathed out only to be interrupted by cheers. "She's a hero!" yelled someone from the crowd. "She's alive!" cheered another. Something blue crashed into Sahara's chest "Do that to us again and I will kill you!" screeched Hasha in her mind angrily. Jacob, Kane and Lisa all crouched by her side as they scolded her but Sahara just smiled, relieved that they cared. Sahara laughed when she received a group hug from them all "Sorry for worrying you guys."

After they pulled away Sahara noticed something "Guys, where is that Aqua Grunt?" Jason answered her question "The police officers showed up after you went into the cave and when you escaped they took him to jail. You were passed out when all of this happened." Sahara nodded her head as she pulled herself to her feet with Hasha balanced on her shoulder and pulled out her new pokémon. "What happened in there, Sister?" asked Jacob. Sahara looked at them and realized the crowd was also itching to know. Sahara told them the whole story without leaving anything out and when she was finished a man from the crowd stepped up "Did you say a shiny Aerodactyl and Bagon?" Sahara nodded her head. "Then it must be the prophesy." said the man. "What prophesy?" questioned Lisa. "It is said that those two pokémon are natural arch-enemies that kill each other just because of instinct and it's been happening since the beginning of time. They are to fight until one of them has drawn their last breath that is until the Chosen One brings them together in unity. This Chosen One will bring an end to all wars between the creatures of Sea and Land. This Chosen One will also be linked to one of the Pokémon of Legend, being able to call upon the Great Pokémon at will. The Chosen One will, in short, decide the fate of the Pokémon World."

Sahara looked at the pokeballs in her hands that now seemed to weigh tons. "That's horrible! That pokémon would _**kill **_each other!" gasped out Lisa. "Why would they kill each other in the first place?" asked Kane. "Yeah, why?" added in Jacob. "It is said they were fighting over dominance or the right to protect the spirit chosen by the legendaries and only the Chosen One can catch these special pokémon." His gaze lay on Sahara as she looked into his eyes "It is said the Legendaries chose shiny pokémon to protect the Chosen One because of the inner hidden strength they possess and that only the Chosen One could bring out this inner power making them invincible."

Everyone in the crowd murmured amongst each other as they thought of whom this Chosen One could be while Sahara looked at the man as he muttered softly to her so no one else heard but her. "The creatures of Land and Sea will viciously attack all who get in their way to capture and use the Chosen One. Be warned and protect those who you love." Sahara nodded at the man before he disappeared into the crowd. Sahara put the pokeballs back into her bag before turning toward her friends "Well let's get going! I got to start training!" "Yeah let's go! All this Prophesy stuff has got me down!" said Jacob. Sahara, Hasha, Kane, Jacob and Lisa all started through the crowd as they headed toward town with the sunset on their backs.


End file.
